


Tell Me

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's horny and needy on a Sunday evening and tries to entice Aaron by encouraging him to sext. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

It’s just a Sunday evening. Nothing special about the day, nothing significant. The shrill opening music of Antiques Roadshow filters through the wall and the hair stands up on the nape of his neck, its theme always reminding him of the end of the weekend and the monotony of school the next morning, even though he’s so beyond school it’s nothing more than a dull dread. Lawrence’s weekly routine insistence of commandeering the television at that specific time means Robert is driven to the drinks cabinet and his office for some peace. Chrissie is doing what he expects all women do on Sundays – appearance maintenance or something – girls stuff and he’s uninterested.

It must be something to do with the Sunday feeling that has had him restless with cabin fever, so when he sits at the desk, phone out of his pocket and mouse pointer hovering over an incognito browser tab, his leg judders up and down. He clicks away, not in the mood for passive participation in someone else’s blow job, and like a schoolboy concealing his phone in class, he opens a message to Aaron. He’d already heard from him earlier when Robert’s running route incorporated a trip past the scrap yard and pub just in case. He’d not found Aaron and turned to his phone.

 

_R: You around?_

_A: Leeds. Pulled last night._

_A: Joke. Obviously. Looking at used car parts with Adam._

_R: Later then?_

_A: Not sure when we’ll be back._

He’d left it there, not wanting to seem too desperate and returned to the suffocating stillness of Sunday, resisting the urge to react like a lit firework every time his phone vibrated. It was never Aaron and each time he pretended that he hadn’t been wishing it was.

With the messages open, Robert’s thumbs skim the touchscreen keyboard, typing fast but dodging any awkward autocorrect mistakes.

_R: I’m sitting here on my own wondering how long I’m going to have to wait to suck you off again._

It sends with a whoosh sound, like an exhale of breath, and Robert places the phone on the desk beside him with a wry smile, his groin twitching as he imagines the colour on Aaron’s face changing when he reads the text. He pictures him sitting in the passenger seat of Adam’s car on the drive home trying to hide his phone and his expression.

_A: Not tonight._

Robert shakes his head, scoffing at Aaron’s inability to let him indulge in a little fantasy, so he tries again.

_R: You don’t want it? My warm mouth, my tongue. I’d run my lips across your cock, then your balls…_

_A: ??_

_A: You drunk?_

_R: Go on, tell me what you want me to do next._

Robert unzips his jeans and worms down his seat, pulling his cock out of his underwear. He texts again, one handed. Eyes flitting between the locked door and the staircase.

_R: Tell me._

_A: This is weird._

_R: Please?_

_A: I’ve just got in. Mum’s around._

_R: I’m not asking you to read out the texts._

_A: Fine._

_R: Just try. For me._

Robert pulls his grip along the shaft of his cock as his phone indicates Aaron typing a message. His body clenches in the tension, but he grits his teeth and slows the splay of his fingers so he can delay this pleasure for as long as Aaron’s willing to play.

_A: I want you to…..I don’t know…lick me?_

_R: Go on._

_A: Slowly._

_R: Yeah… I can definitely do that. Really slowly, just how you like it._

_R: You want me to use my fingers? Put them inside you_

_A: Yeah._

Robert closes his eyes, jerking off in short quick bursts and slowing to dip his thumb across the head of his cock. His eyes flutter open to see Aaron is typing and he grins to himself, wetting his lips and imagining what he might receive next.

_A: I don’t know what to say. ?_

His jaw clenches and the heat cools a little.

_R: You know how this works. Come on, I’m rock hard here._

_A: And? What do you want me to do about it?_

_R: Aaron please…you know how to turn me on._

_A: Like the other night, yeah?_

_R: Yeah. Yes. Exactly that._

_A: When I told you I didn’t do begging, right? And you had a sulk on._

_A: And then I did it anyway._

_R: Tell me what you said._

_A: You already remember._

_R: I want to hear it again._

_R: I liked it._

_R: I’m gonna cum if you say it again._

Robert’s shirt grows tight and damp with the heat radiating from his blood pumped skin. He imagines instead of Aaron’s words on the screen that his mouth is right beside his ear, the scratchy hairs of his beard rubbing against his ear lobe. He tries to imagine it’s Aaron’s hand – smaller and faster – knocking him off under the desk. He imagines winding his head back and their jaws grinding against each other in a desperate friction until their mouths meet and he can’t make sense of the world until Aaron’s made him come.

Whole minutes go by and he hears nothing from him.

_R: ?? Aaron??_

_R: Aaron?!_

_A: ? Just went to make dinner._

_A: Right, errr…what am I texting next?_

“For fuck’s sake!” Robert says aloud and then curses himself for being so vocal. He glances around the office again, paranoid and his temple damp with sweat. Momentum lost, he sighs turning to his phone again.

_R: Forget it. It’s not like we were in the middle of something._

Robert flicks his phone onto silent and stares at his own growled reflection in the laptop screen. His frustration isn’t just aimed at Aaron’s inability to compose dirty messages on his whim – Aaron’s never been the best at conversation – but as ever it’s the realisation that rises to the front of his mind, that he can’t always have what he want when he wants it. Aaron calls the shots more times than he realises.

He thinks back to the infamous moment from the other night, the memory of which crawls under his skin and keeps him alive and intense and aroused whenever he thinks of it. He’d had Aaron on top of him, thighs apart and framing him, hairy and hot from fucking. His mouth was open, red and wet and he kept dipping down to meet his head for kisses, snatching his mouth away in a tease. He’d sat back on his heels, eyes dark and half lidded and spoke in that gruff, muted grumble of his – voice coming from his gut.

“What next?” he’d said.

“Well, I know what I want to do to you - but you tell me,” Robert had replied, propping his hands behind his head, looking between his cock and the way Aaron’s hands edged towards it.

Aaron tilted his head to one side. “I don’t do begging,” he said. “If you wanna fuck me, then fuck me.”

“I like to hear you ask.”

Aaron curled his hand around the length of Robert’s cock and pumped him cleanly from base to tip. He placed his hands flat on Robert’s thighs and massaged circles into his skin.

“Not my style, mate.”

Robert’s mouth soured and Aaron’s grip loosened. He bent forward, palms keeping him upright and mounted over Robert. He smelt of peppermint and the gel they’d showered in – dark and dense like a rainforest. Aaron’s mouth hovered over his ear.

“Go on, then. If you think you’re up for it. Fuck me. That’s what I want. You. Fucking. Me.”

In the office, Robert’s throat seizes up just thinking of it and he redresses himself quickly, shutting down the laptop lid and pocketing his phone. He doesn’t bother with a jacket or a quick excuse as to where he’s rushing off to, he’s already in the car and out of the driveway before he’s even remembered he has a life outside of Aaron.

On the way to the pub he passes Chas heading to Moira’s and he almost feels like flashing his lights at her, tooting the horn – gloating about what he’s about to do to her son – but instead he grins at his own luck and parks up around the back, letting himself in now that Diane thought it acceptable to cut him his own key. He was family after all.

He’s up the stairs, out of breath, cock straining under his jeans and pushing his way into Aaron’s bedroom like he owns it.

“Er…what-?” Aaron says, eyes wide at his unannounced arrival. He picks himself up off the bed, detangling from where he’s lounged with earphones plugged in and a console lead looped over his legs.

Robert can hear himself still panting as he launches himself across the room. “Look what you made me do. I had to come over now, didn’t I?” he says, lips parted and slanted in a smile of greed and impatience. He pulls Aaron close, fingers digging into his chest, and his breaths loud and gasping until, in one lunge, he pushes his mouth against Aaron’s and all that’s left is a startled moan. Aaron’s mouth is as needy and lustful as his own, opening up like a gift and he’s the first to slide his tongue in, silken against Robert’s. Aaron’s hands move hastily to unbuckle and strip Robert of his shirt, the buttons being their biggest obstacle.

The kiss stills and breaks away in a wet click and Robert moans, taking fists of Aaron’s t-shirt and murmuring. “You can’t even sext,” he says, kissing along the side of Aaron’s face and burying his lips in the crook of Aaron’s neck. His hand pulls against the back of Aaron’s hair and the very tip of his tongue flickers out over the smoothest flesh of his neck. He tastes bitter, of lingering aftershave, but then Robert’s pulling the skin into his mouth with rough sucking and biting, the mumble being lost somewhere. “You’re unbelievable. So hot. So fucking hot.”

Aaron pulls him across to the bed and the speed of his enthusiasm frees up his mouth until they’re staring face down at each other again, reddened and breaths whipping back and forth. Aaron’s eyes are dark and hooded, his bottom lip wet with Robert’s saliva.

“Where we left off, yeah?” Aaron says.

Robert finishes unbuttoning and the shirt slides off his shoulders and out of sight.

“It’s better hearing it in person, isn’t it?” he says, refusing to break eye contact with Robert as he pulls down his own jeans and underwear.

“Everything’s better in person.”

“I don’t beg.”

“So you said before.”

“And I’m not begging. I’m telling.” Aaron held his cock in hand, thumb straining across its hardness. “You better live up to those texts. Make it good. Make it slow. Suck me off.”

Robert’s shock expels from him in a laugh, one that’s all air and no sound. With the flat of his hand he propels Aaron back down onto the bed and mounts himself on top, his knees parted and working his way down Aaron’s body. He does exactly what Aaron asked of him, long, noisy licks of his salty skin, taking his time, feeding off Aaron’s soft and constant grunts.

Aaron’s fingers scissor through his hair as he seals his lips around the head of Aaron’s cock, entranced by the shaky rhythm of the way the lad underneath him breathes. Robert doesn’t mind that Aaron’s not one for words because he’s one for sounds and moves – Aaron fucking writhes and arches – like he’s never felt this good. Robert presses a palm into his chest and swipes blindly for the feel of his hard nipples against his fingers as his lips keep their illicit promise and kiss tenderly across his balls.

“This how you want it? This good?” Robert says, letting Aaron stroke his ego with moans and his head thrown back when Robert runs the flat of his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He’s so focused on the next move, so concentrated on taking Aaron’s cock deep into his mouth that he’s barely conscious to feel Aaron sucking at his fingers and shifting his hips. He doesn’t need much of the hint and runs a wet digit across Aaron’s opening.

“Oh god,” Robert says, breaking away only to speak and wet his fingers more. “You’re perfect.”

“Keep going,” Aaron says, urging him on with his fingers digging into Robert’s scalp.

The power of seeing Aaron jolted and thrown into ecstasy triggers a spiral of arousal and Robert can’t stop, his mouth sucking, his finger pressing inside Aaron and the bliss of feeling him contract and resist, his whole body feverish and worming away. His face tightens, lines deepening on his forehead and cheeks blown red and then in a final rush he comes, mouth and eyes wild and stunned. Within moments, chest heaving, his skin trembles in an aftershock and flat with exhaustion. Robert can taste the bliss in his sweat and semen and he gives the back of his thigh a good natured slap and spreads out flat beside him.

Aaron’s head turns and a laugh breezes out from his nose. “Might stop texting back more often,” he says.

 

 


End file.
